Love Reject
by HetaliaRule199
Summary: What happens when Alfred get reject...What will happen to him and his lover rry I suck at summary this is again OCCness..I can write things with there real in character but I think it will be weird for this pecially Arthur he is more like a girl then a boy..Mention PruCan and little FrUk but this is USUK not FrUk..Rated T for characters death


**Disclamier: No I do not own Hetalia**

**HetaliaRule:This is a sad USUK one shot and this story was to keep the people who is waiting for My Hero entertain with my writing. NO negative reviews please** If **you hate the pairing PruCan then don't read this unless you can handle it there is just a little. Please read and review I will appreciate it. I notice most of my stories is USUK but there will be some stories with different couples later so deal with USUK for now. Sorry but I'm not a FrUk fan  
**

* * *

Alfred's driving on a raining night,tears drop from his eyes as he remember what happen a few hours earlier  
"Alfred I'm sorry but I can't love you nor can't be with you cause...-"Francis walks up to them and hugs Arthur "What's taking you so long Angleterre?" He whisper to the Brit "Cause I'm already his." Arthur knew that he love Alfred more than Francis "Oh sorry dude.." His heartbreak as he saw them share a kiss Alfred turn and walk out of the restaurant

He got in his car and drive thinking to his self "I'm going to end my pain here and now..wait maybe..No I can't love no one else then Arthur..' He let go off the steering wheel and covers his eyes and smiles why would he want to leave the world sad that won't be a good way to die before he knew it he crash into a tree and his car flips someone who happens to walk by sees Alfred quickly call the ambulance

Arthur was siting at his desk writing and reading his papers when his phone rung he quickly took a look "Matthew? Why will he call me at this time.." He answer it "Hello?" He said  
"Arthur you need to come to the hospital now." He said quickly  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!" Matthew said as he ended the call and Arthur got in his car quickly and drove to the hospital and walks in he was confused to find himself walking to where they left the dead for a family pick up Matthew who was with his albino boyfriend was standing by a room crying into the albino chest and the albino was trying his hardest to comfort the walks over and the albino looks up and points to the door He nods and walks in. His heart stop and eyes widen as he met the body in front of him "Alfred?..No!" He hugs Alfred cold empty body and cries "Why you idiot!Why did you do this!" he hits his chest and cries into it. Matthew walks in and puts a hand on his shoulder and both him and Gilbert held Arthur while the doctors came in and covers the body with a white cloth.

* * *

A week later Arthur had just came out of a store and see Francis across the street with a girl he quickly drop his bags and walks over to him

"Francis are you cheating on me?!" He ask as he pull Francis away from the women and glare at him

"Of course Angleterre...You know why Alfred die.." He smirks at the Brit

His eye widen "You know why?Tell me you bloody frog!"

"He die because of you..You reject him..I never love you I was playing with the boy but it went to far did it?" He said

Arthur raise a hand and slaps the Frenchman "How dare do you play with my feeling you bloody frog!"

He turns and runs to the cemetery and falls in front of Alfred gravestone and cries "I'm sorry Alfred..I didn't mean to.." Suddenly he felt like something is standing behind the gravestone he looks up to see Alfred in a white tux smiling

"It's alright Arthur I still love you no matter what.."  
"Alfred..." he cries even harder "No why I'm a seeing things..I'm going crazy.."  
Alfred lend him a hand "Your not, Come with me and we will live for eternity together Arthur."  
Arthur nods and took his hand and hugs him tight kissing him before both of them disappear into the wind

The next morning Matthew and Gilbert walks to the cemetery and found Arthur in front of Alfred's grave they quickly run over. Gilbert touches Arthur checks 'Shit he's not breathing.' He looks up and his eyes widen "Birdie take a look at this.." Matthew look up at his lover and looks at what he was pointing at and gasp to see words written in blood 'Arthur Kirkland' next to where it says Alfred Foster Jones will miss you in our hearts

Arthur and Alfred were buried in the same coffin that week. They appear and look at their gravestone before smiling at each other knowing that they are now going to be with each other for eternity

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this I will be writing more! Please Review!**


End file.
